<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Complication by cock_guzzling_sidon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599566">Complication</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cock_guzzling_sidon/pseuds/cock_guzzling_sidon'>cock_guzzling_sidon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canon Universe, Feels, Multi, Nesting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:09:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cock_guzzling_sidon/pseuds/cock_guzzling_sidon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Rito are preparing to nest. Unfortunately, materials are difficult to come by.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harth/Saki/Teba (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Complication</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Breath of the Wild' nor am I profiting off this. </p><p>Prompt: bump.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I require animal material; I would prefer premium cucoo feather or sheep wool.”</p><p>Teba might as well have announced he would use the stable for his eggs given the owner's reaction. People probably give him numerous demands, stranger than the simple thing he's asking for, and the man’s pen scratches over paper, brow puckering with obvious confusion. </p><p>Harth and Saki are far better with negotiating; her smile could practically charm Vah Medoh into settling, Harth patrolling and slaying whatever creature goes too close to a camp or stable. </p><p>“I can give them,” he mumbles, pen resuming its scratching. “Could I pry? Is there a reason you would require these?”</p><p>“Our family is increasing, and developing feathers will take time. It is essential our home be warm for them.”</p><p>Materials are difficult to find; no one dares come near them ever since Vah Medoh began raging. Kaneli’s been searching, too, sometimes leaving with the sunrise and returning with aching wings and ice on his feathers. Teba chances a glance around the stable, and it’s the same as his village: a table prepared for non-existent guests; unoccupied mattresses; a worried staff.</p><p>“I’ll pay for whatever can be given; we all deserve to benefit.” </p><p>Overhead, Vah Medoh screeches.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love every single bookmark/comment/kudos!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>